When Green Eyes Meet Brown
by Earth Soldier
Summary: Your in love with your best friend but you can't say anything because you know you will either ruin your friendship or the bond that you treasure most. Nico loves Percy but Percy is oblivious to Nico's love for him. How will Nico cope with this undying for his friend and how will respond to Nico once Nico's secret is out...read and find out and enjoy 3


**Authors Note: Hello dearest fans. I would first like to sincerely apologize for not updating anything new. I have been extremely busy with sports and academics this year! I am very sorry and hope you can forgive me. I wrote this story for writing class and it was actually intended to be a fanfic. I hope this makes up for the lost time and I really hope you guys enjoy it. I love Perico or Nercy very much they are the cutest couple**** Please once again forgive me and enjoy…unti then Earth Soldier standing by for feedback and more stories to come. I'm never going to give up writing. Love you all, happy summer days!**

_"Peanut Butter Sandwich for lunch", the teen thought. _The young boy grasped the edges of the sandwich and carefully munched down the glorious product. The teen looked up from his sandwich, observing the beautiful school field where all the girls and guys in his grade were hanging out. A friendly soccer match was in session; a few boys shoving each other out of the way for a small spherical object that would eventually make its way into a net. Nico didn't care much for sports, except running was his euphoria. Nico returned to chewing down the last remnants of the sandwich he had made. The teen reached into his brown lunch bag and took out a small apple juice box. He undid the straw and placed it in the box and started to sip the sweet fluid.

This was Nico's junior year in high school; he couldn't believe he was going to be in his senior year after the summer. The year had been alright, scoring well on his tests. Nico still didn't feel at home; he had transferred from his old school to a new one hoping it would be a better high school atmosphere. Socially, Nico preferred isolation than surrounding himself with the masses. There was one kid at school who was a real asshole. Nico gritted his teeth knowing that guy was going to be a pain in the ass for the rest of high school.

Nico crumpled his lunch bag and threw it into the trash behind him. The teen's face was sour, people always told him to smile more. When they did, Nico would smile sarcastically at them. At least Nico had perfect white pearly teeth to show off. Nico chuckled and looked at his cell. The digital time read quarter to one. Lunch was almost over. The teen heard laughter coming from all directions of the field. Nico did admit he was envious; Nico tried making friends that year but he failed. Nico did have one best friend.

_Nico smiled, "Percy". _Nico then frowned, wondering Percy was. Well, Percy was a social butterfly, he craved for his peers attention. Nico and Percy were the complete opposite. Nico was an introverted boy who didn't trust people except Percy. Percy was a very extroverted guy who would always welcome strangers and go to his friends parties. Nico got up from the bench, stretched out his body and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. The teen shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and walked in a damp mood to his next class.

_10 minutes later: Science Class…_

A teacher was ranting on about how trees were so important. The rest of the class seemed engaged but there was a figure in the back whose mind was elsewhere. The teen was looking outside where the day was beautiful. The sun was out and a clear blue sky hung over the Earth, but deep down Nico felt a sense of emptiness; Nico missed Italy. Nico scowled when more lab activities were handed out. The teen resented science so much he had burned all of his chemistry, physics notes and textbooks to ashes once he graduated from grade ten. Nico felt a buzz in his pocket. The teen reached into his pocket and took his cell out.

_Percy, "Hey man, what's up? I'm bored to death in class"_

_Nico snickered and replied, "Of course you are, your attention spam sucks! And I'__m in science…"_

_Percy replied, "Wanna catch a movie after school?" Nico was about to reply but was hesitant. _

_Flashback…_

_Percy was about to enter theatre #7 with Nico but Nico pulled Percy back knocking the popcorn down. Percy was fazed for a few seconds but immediately shouted, "What the hell man! That was $6 worth of good stuff! _

_Nico seethed, "Shut up kelp head, we can't go in."_

_Percy looked confused and asked, "Why"? Nico dragged Percy around the corner and pointed to a bunch of teenage guys waiting outside the theatre.__ Nico automatically recognized them; past bullies.__ Percy pulled Nico back and asked, "Why are you afraid of them? They're just guys" Nico didn't face Percy. The younger teen's back was all that Percy could see. Nico was self-consciously holding one arm over his other arm in a comforting way. Percy became worried and softly said, "Nico, turn around. Tell me what's going on."_

_Nico's dark brown hair fell in front of his face, and then reluctantly looked up to his taller friend. Percy breathed in and opened his eyes to find his best friend looking at him in a scared way. Percy's sea green eyes met Nico's dark hazelnut eyes. It was a little awkward for Percy; he never really had these moments with guys, mostly girls but then again Nico is his best friend. Nico looked down again, but Percy did something that both shocked himself and Nico. Percy's long arms enveloped Nico in a friendly hug. Nico's eyes widened- not from the hug but at Percy's side of affection. After about a minute hug, Percy gently pushed Nico at an arms-length and looked deeply at Nico and spoke, "Now tell me what's going on, I haven't seen you this sad since…" Nico looked at Percy and a sad Nico shed two crystal tears. _

_Percy stuttered, "Oh shit, I-I'm sorry Nico. I didn't mean-Nico interrupted Percy and replied, "Percy its ok, it's not your fault. My mom died for natural reasons." Percy looked relieved and said, "Hey, we don't have to go if you want. We can just crash at my place and order pizza!" Percy said with a cheesy smile. Nico shook his head, his brown locks dancing as his head shook. _

_Nico said, "You really do love pizza? That's funny because I'm the Italian here, I should love pizza and you…you should like fish since your well…a seaweed brain." Nico laughed. Percy punched Nico but Nico ducked and both walked out of the theatre laughing._

…

Nico snapped back into reality and replied, "_Yeah sure."_ Nico looked up at the clock and class was over. Nico didn't bother taking the homework, he forget to do it over the weekend.

Nico walked up the hill from his school and trudged toward the bus stop. The teen fumbled around in his pockets for his iTouch. He grabbed his ear buds and shoved them in his ears. Alternative rock started to blast in his ears. The bus approached, the doors opened and Nico hopped in. The teen walked semi-consciously toward the back of the bus as a bunch of people were staring at him. Nico hated to be stared at; made him feel like he was some mannequin. Nico plopped down on one of the seats and let out a sigh. The day at school had been a long one for Nico. After half an hour of riding the bus, Nico spotted Percy's house. Nico pulled the yellow wiring and a _ding_ noise sounded. The bus came to a stop in front of his friend's house.

Nico walked briskly to the front door. The teen knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and a tall figure stood before the smaller teen. Nico looked up to see his best friend smiling like the idiot he was.

Percy said, "Nico! Come in man, your uh early", Percy enthusiastically stated.

Nico stepped in and took a look around for a second and replied, "Your house seems different…renovations?" Percy shut the door and turned toward his friend and said, "Yeah, mom's crazy about style now ever since she became retired." The younger teen quizzically looked upstairs and walked up the steps. Percy followed after him and led Nico to his room. Nico flopped himself down on the sofa, kicking of his sneakers. Percy closed the door and sat down on his gamer chair. Percy looked at Nico and raised his eyebrows and said, "Why are you frowning?" Nico's face was in a perplexed state and said, "I'm not frowning, I'm curious." Nico's attention was focused on a peculiar small aquarium on Percy's beside. Percy noticed and laughed, "Oh yeah, I got that from my step-dad, pretty cool huh." Nico looked away and asked, "So what time is the movie at?" Percy checked his cell and said, "In an hour. Should probably leave soon, bus takes forever to get downtown." Nico nodded awkwardly and an awkward silence fell. Percy blurted out, "You hungry?" Nico laughed, "Gods you're so awkward around people." Percy retorted, "Look who's talking." Nico's eyes went a little darker and Percy said, "Shit, just joking man." Nico cracked up again and got up. Percy imitated what Nico did and stated, "We should go, theatre will get full if we don't leave now." Nico nodded and both teens left.

_On the bus…_

Percy was outstretched and Nico quietly sat next to him. Percy said, "You stoked for summer?" Nico replied, "I guess, no more science or school stuff. Just fun, fun and fun," Nico said a bit too cheerful. Percy looked at Nico in a funny manner and said, "What's with you today? You're usually all depressed." Nico punched Percy and replied, "Shut it dork, were here." Both teens exited the bus and walked toward the theatre. A lot of teens their age were downtown; partying or getting drunk it looked like. Nico avoided a drunken teen that stumbled and caught himself. Percy smiled, "Your so tense man, you gotta loosen up."

Nico sarcastically made a chilled pose. Percy shook his head and kept walking. Both teens entered the theatre and stood in line. It probably had been almost seven months since they'd seen a movie. Nico was in front of Percy, looking fidgety. Percy took a closer glance at Nico. Nico had changed much through out the year. He wasn't the small little boy anymore; who was obsessed with magic. Nico was more fun to hang around with but definitely moody. Percy also noticed that Nico wasn't pale anymore, he had more of a tan.

Nico interrupted Percy's thoughts; "Percy you've been starting at me for two minutes is there something wrong?" Percy snapped out his thoughts and shot back, "Oh-oh shit sorry I was just spaced out." Nico gave one of his rare smirks and turned back toward the line. Percy flexed his hands and felt flustered all of the sudden. It was another few minutes before the line moved. Nico was starting to get really impatient. One of the things Percy loved about Nico was you could easily make Nico annoyed if you pissed him off just enough. Percy began poking Nico in the back in a board manner. Nico didn't respond. Percy kept poking Nico and Nico finally snapped, "If you don't fucking quit that, I'm going to rip your arm of your socket." Percy surrendered and laughed.

A voice rang out, "What the fuck Percy?" Both teens turned to see a familiar blonde. Percy's eye widened and muttered _shit. _Nico said, "Annabeth, hey." Annabeth looked Nico and said, "Hey death boy, so you're stealing my boyfriend huh?" Nico immediately turned red and retorted, "What the hell? No, we just came to watch a movie."

Annabeth put her hands on her hips and looked back at her boyfriend; who currently was in shock. Annabeth said, "So Percy, these are your "plans" for tonight? Thought you were going to your grandmas." Percy shakily stuttered, "I did, then I called up Nico." Annabeth didn't looked convinced and replied, "Well, one I know your lying, two I caught you and three I caught you with Nico on a Friday night." Nico looked at Percy in a confused manner and said, "Percy, what's going on? You said you were free but I don't understand." Percy nervously laughed loudly, "Yeah I am buddy! Just my sweet girlfriend thinks its this Friday were supposed to go out while its actually tomorrow." Annabeth let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Well, I knew when I'd say yes to being your girlfriend I would be dating a complete moron" Nico couldn't help but snicker and high fived Annabeth.

Percy angrily said, "Quit that, I'm not dumb just because I have a short attention span." Annabeth giggled, "Sure Percy, I gotta go meet up with the girls. Silena and Jane are waiting. Text me later." With that, Annabeth happily walked off. Percy was still dumbfounded by the event that just happened. He turned to Nico who was tapping his foot and said, "Explanation please?" Percy swear he was going to die of a heart attack now but replied, "Nothing Nico. Let's just get our tickets." Nico let out an exasperated breathe and bought his ticket. Percy followed Nico to the concession stand and bought popcorn along with a large drink.

Percy handed Nico the popcorn and carried the drink. The theatre person checked their tickets and pointed to what theatre room they were in. Percy was ahead and Nico caught up spilling some popcorn. Nico looked at Percy and said, "Percy are you okay? I didn't mean to ask about earlier. I was just confused." The older teen look down at his friend and smiled, "It's fine Nicky, don't worry about it."

Nico grinned then threw some popcorn at Percy who wrinkled his nose after contact with the buttery food. Nico said, "That's for calling me that. I'm not a girl." Nico pushed past Percy and entered the dark theatre. Percy followed and both teens stopped to look up the rows. A lot of people were here. Nico scowled and scanned the room. Percy spotted two perfect seats up in the highest row. Both walked up and finally sat down. Percy took a sip of his drink and put it in the cup holder. Nico popped some popcorn into his mouth while Percy took out a candy bar and munched on it. Nico stated, "You're going to become fat." Percy threw the wrapper at Nico and said, "Naw, I'm too awesome." The pre-show ended and the movie started to play. Nico offered some popcorn to Percy. Percy took a handful and crunched on it. Nico rolled his eyes and thought _Gods he's such a pig but he's the only friend I have_. Nico tried paying attention to the movie but he became absorbed into his own little world of thoughts. After a while, Nico came back to reality and glanced at Percy who was watching the movie in a neutral manner. Nico noticed Percy had changed since Camp ended the previous summer. Percy was usually more of a typical jock at school but Percy for some mysterious reason had gone soft a bit. Nico noticed Percy's hair style had changed. It wasn't the classic crew cut anymore, more of a swept-style and flick. Nico resumed his attention back on the movie. Nico believed that movies were just an excuse for people not to talk to each other. At least that wasn't Percy's and Nico's friendship.

Percy reached for his drink and took several sips. Nico, for some unknown reason became desperately thirsty and glanced at Percy. Percy looked at Nico and smirked. Nico started to pout. Percy stopped sipping and let some coke drip off his lip. Percy thought _shit, he's pouting what the hell? He looks cut-_Percy came back to reality after Nico flicked Percy's nose and took the coke bottle from him. Nico looked over and sweetly said, "thank you Percy," and took several sips from the straw. Percy was dumbfounded by what just happened and eagerly tried taking the drink back. Nico flicked Percy's hand away. Nico finished the rest of the coke and gave the empty bottle to Percy. Percy just looked at the bottle and shook his head. Nico snickered. The older teen grabbed the popcorn out of Nico's lap and started munching on the popcorn loudly. Some people started shushing them. Nico scowled, "Percy shut up. People are getting annoyed." Percy made a stupid face and continued munching. Nico scowled harder and whacked Percy over the head. Percy began a war of throwing the popcorn at Nico while Nico wrestled Percy for the popcorn. After several seconds, the popcorn bag dropped onto the floor making all of the popcorn spill. Both teens stopped and looked down. Nico angrily said, "Damn it Percy!" Percy just shrugged and let go of Nico. The younger teen harrumphed and crossed his arms. Percy looked at his watch and another half an hour of the movie was left. Nico looked bored so Percy said, "Wanna ditch? Let's go grab some pizza." Nico looked over at Percy and smiled, "I'd love that." Both teens got up and raced down the stairs and exited the theatre to be greeted with a cold night.

Percy pulled his hood over his head and walked alongside Nico. Nico casually was walking with both hands in his pockets looking around _piccolo Italia _for a restaurant. Percy spotted a unique restaurant across the street and got an idea. Percy grabbed Nico's hand and raced across the street. Nico shouted, "Percy what the hell!" Nico screamed as a car sped past them while the driver flipped them off. Percy was laughing like crazy. Nico was still in a daze and slapped Percy in the face who burst out in more laughter. Percy was leaning over holding his stomach. Nico shouted, "Percy we could have gotten killed! Are you insane?" Percy's brown hair was wished down in front of his face but Nico could see tears of laughter rolling down his cheek. Nico pushed Percy into the wall while Percy managed to say, "Chill out Nico, I found-Nico interrupted by playfully punching the older teen in the stomach. Percy chuckled and grabbed Nico's hands and said, "I'm starving let's go." Nico stopped punching and looked up at his friend and replied, "We haven't even found a restaurant yet." Percy mischievously grinned and pointed to something. Nico followed Percy's finger and gasped.

The building they were standing front of was an old traditional pizza restaurant that was mostly found in Italy. Nico slowly turned to Percy and said, "Percy…how did you…I don't even-Percy was smiling like an idiot he was and said, "I spotted it while you were looking at yourself in the window." Nico blushed and softly replied, "Shut up…was just checking something." Percy laughed and dragged Nico into the restaurant. Percy was actually amazed he had chosen such a classical restaurant to eat at. Nico was in shock, Nico could hardly recognized the place. The place was so similar to the restaurant he would usually go to back in Italia. A waiter came by and said, "Buona sera, may I show you to your table?" Percy nodded and the waiter led Nico and Percy to a small quiet spot in a corner by a crackling fire place. Nico was about to sit down but Percy pulled out his chair for him. Nico quizzically looked at Percy and sat down. Percy walked to his chair and sat down. Nico said, "This place is so amazing like actually. An olive tree is literally growing inside here." Percy smiled secretly happy that Nico for once was truly happy. Percy looked at the menu and had a hard time reading it. It was all in Italian.

Percy kept making confused looks and Nico giggled, "having trouble Percy?" Percy smirked and said, "Yeah, need some help. Don't speak Italian like you do." Nico happily walked over and started pointing out each item and read them to Percy in English. Percy said a bit to loud, "That was looks good! What is that?" Nico looked at Percy. Percy replied, "What?" Nico snickered and whispered into Percy's ear, "That's margarita pizza kelp head." Percy realized his mistake and said, "You can go back now." Nico chuckled and walk back to his seat. The waiter came over and took their orders. Percy ordered a coke as well as Nico. The waiter brought them their cokes.

Percy took a sip of his coke and let out a content sigh. The older teen put his hands behind his head and looked at Nico. Nico was sipping quietly on his coke. Percy couldn't believe how adorab-Percy shook his bed while he thought _'the hell's happening?_ Nico looked up from his glass of coke to Percy. Percy looked back and a semi-awkward moment occurred. Nico decided to say, "so you know I'm not going back to my dad's this summer." Percy beamed and took his hands off his head and replied, "Really? I thought you were going to California." Nico shook his head and replied, "Nope, dad got some business deal he needs to do. I'd be a pest for him. You know, asking for money and other crap." Percy grinned like crazy and blurted out, "So does that mean we can hang out more? Oh, you could stay at my place?" Nico had a surprised expression and his mouth was formed in an "O" shape. Percy realized what he just said and quickly said, " Shit, I mean only if you-Nico interjected, "It's fine Percy. I was actually about to ask you if I could stay at your place." Percy took a moment to sink in what Nico just had said and replied, "Yeah man that'd be awesome. Pretty sure my mom wouldn't mind."

Nico smiled and said, "Thanks Percy, I really mean it." Percy replied, "No problemo. Just promise me one thing." Nico asked, "What's that?" Percy stated, "Do not wake me up early at all. I promise if you do I will be the meanest Percy you have ever seen." Nico searched if Percy was toying with him but Percy's sea green eye's shined the truth. Nico replied, "Ooh a side of Percy I haven't seen." Nico smirked and made room for the food that was brought. After around ten minutes of eating, Nico said, "Man, that was awesome food. Italian is the best!" Percy nodded in agreement. Percy signalled for the check. Nico was about to protest he should pay but Percy had already whipped out a credit card and paid. The younger teen shook his head. Percy said, "Let's go back to my house. I'm so tired." Nico yawned in agreement and got up. Both teens headed outside and breathed in the fresh pre-summer air. Percy said, "Bus stop 11 should be near."

Nico started walking ahead. Percy managed to catch up. Both teens walked in a comfortable silence as the wind softly blew into Nico's hair. Nico flicked his hair a few times and Percy noticed that Nico looked different. Percy stopped and took a closer look at Nico. While Nico was naturally tanned skinned, Nico almost glowed in the dark. Nico's dark brunet hair looked like waves of darkness in the night. The feature that made Percy kind of creeped out but at the same time intrigued was Nico's dark-hazel nut eyes twinkled like a star. Nico turned to Percy and smiled. Percy looked away in embarrassed and took out his cell and started texting. Nico did the same. The bus finally arrived and both teens hopped on and paid the fare. Nico plopped down next to a window seat and Percy sat next to him.

Nico took out his Itouch and started bumping some tunes. Percy took one ear bud from Nico's ear and listened. Nico looked over and mouthed the words of a song. Percy grinned knowing this was a rare occasion for Nico to be so happy. Percy closed his eyes to rest for a bit. The bus ride was a bit bumpy but after an hour they arrived at Percy's place. Nico nudged his taller friend and said, "wake up dork were here." Percy grumbled and followed his friend to his house. After fumbling around in his picket, Percy opened the door and both went inside. Percy shut the door softly. Nico was waiting for Percy and both slipped over their shoes and quietly walked up to kelp head's room. Nico went in and crashed on Percy's bed. Percy chuckled at the sight of his smaller friend who was hugging a pillow. Percy decided to get ready for bed first.

Percy brushed his teeth, took a quick shower and dried off. He went back outside to his room. The taller boy stopped in his tracks and looked at his friend who was all settled in his bed. Percy said, "your in my bed Nico." Nico grinned sheepishly and meekly asked, "Can I sleep here? I hate the ground." Percy smiled back and said, "yeah sure man, I just like the left side better. Closer to my fridge." Nico made a pig noise. Percy said, "Shut up." Percy went to grab a shirt from his drawer and hopped into bed. Nico felt awkward a little sharing a bed with Percy but at the same time he felt happy knowing he would always have a friend he could go to.

Percy was silent and looking up at his ceiling. Nico looked over at Percy and said, "Thanks for taking me out. Dinner was great Perce." Percy looked over at the unexpected gesture. Nico rarely used Percy's nick name. Percy replied, "It's no problem Nico. You're my best friend." Nico grinned back and looked at the blue light that was coming from the aquarium. Nico said, "So cool to have a glowing fish tank." Percy replied, "yeah, makes me feel at home. Grew up near a beach." The teen beside Percy said, "So…your okay with me staying here? I don't want to intrude." Percy sighed and faced Nico and said, "Nico, I have known you since we were little. Not only are you my best friend but probably the closest thing I have to a true friend." Nico looked at Percy confused and said, "But your social, you have so-Percy interrupted, "Yeah, I know but they're people I know only from school and sports. I don't really hang with them outside of school like I do with you." Nico felt a new barrier had been removed from their friendship and said, "Wow…never thought it like that. That really means a lot Percy."

Percy grinned and said in a low voice, "Just so you know, if you do stay with me over summer, I can be incredibly lazy." Nico rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah I know that already. Besides I'm a better cook anyway so I'll cook for us." Percy beamed even more and said, "This is going to be an awesome summer." Nico hummed in agreement. Silence fell over the teens for a few minutes before Percy piped, "Nico, I just realized, you've never had a girlfriend. Why is that?" The question shocked Nico who looked away and stuttered for an answer, "I-I don't feel com-comfortable talking about it Perce, please." Percy looked at Nico confused and said, "Come on Nicky tell me. I can give you some pointe-Nico interrupted, "No it's not like that at all…just drop it please Percy." Percy ignored and kept poking, "Nico, you can tell me anything I'm your bro." Nico slowly looked at Percy, he knew he could trust Percy but the truth might rock their friendship and destroy the bond they have formed. Percy looked at Nico and said, "Dude, just tell me." Nico shook his head as his dark locks swayed. Percy sighed and said, "Alright man, whatever is chill." A silence fell over the two teens for several minutes. Nico took a peak at Percy who was on his side. Nico could feel Percy was not mad but feeling left frustrated. Nico said quietly, "Percy?" Percy didn't answer Nico. Nico was becoming worried and said, "Percy..I'm sorry." Percy turned over faced Nico directly and said in a firm tone, "Nico, sometimes I feel like you don't want to be my friend, even after great days, especially after this day. I just don't understand, do I piss you or-Percy stopped and looked at Nico. Nico was hugging the blankets and tears streamed down the younger teen's face. Percy immediately felt like shit and guilty. Percy was about to apologize but Nico croaked, "No, don't be sorry…Percy, you've been so kind to me I've treated you like shit." Percy closed his eyes and took a breathe. Nico scooted closer to Percy and said, "The reason..why I can't tell you is it would hurt our friendship and possibly damage our bond…I don't want to lose this." Percy just looked at Nico and said, "Ok, I understand that. I just don't want to be the problem." Nico immediately grabbed Percy's hand and said, "No Perce, you're not the problem. I am, it's always been me not you." Percy looked at his hand and Nico was about to remove it but Percy squeezed it and replied, "Alright, I respect your secrets Nico." Percy turned over on his side and let out a sigh of content. Percy was exhausted as well Nico was but Nico was too awake to sleep. Nico was contemplating whether to give a hint to Percy at least. Percy deserved to know after he has cared for Nico. Percy was almost asleep but Nico decided against his weak-self and tapped Percy on the shoulder. Percy woke and turned over to see his Italian friend smiling. Percy asked, "Something wrong Nico?" Nico softly shook his head and scooted closer to Percy. Percy's eye's widened and Nico said, "I thought about it and I should at least give you some closure. I know you don't sleep well without knowing stuff." Percy slowly nodded. Nico breathed in and said, "Percy, the reason why I haven't had any girlfriends is I don't find them interesting or any fun. I just prefer to be myself." Percy looked at Nico confused and replied, "Ok, um thanks?" Nico laughed and said, "Yeah, thanks for making me feel any better." Percy chuckled, "Aw come on, just messing around." Nico looked down and said, "Get some sleep Perce." Percy looked at Nico. He knew Nico was hiding something and Percy was determined to find out what it was.

Percy turned on his other side and put his head down on the pillow. The clock read 10:00 PM. Percy was happy he knew would be able to sleep in. Nico was in emotional turmoil right now. His conscious was saying he should tell Percy and see what happens but his other half disagreed and said don't it would ruin everything. Nico looked back at his best friend. Nico did admit he was in love with his best friend but Percy would never love Nico back in the way that Nico loved Percy. Two tears escaped Nico's eyes and he flicked them away. Nico cursed Aphrodite for making his love life so simple yet impossible. Nico glanced at himself. Why would Percy like me anyway? Nico thought _I'm a tanned-eye freak who is skinny and has mood issues. _Little did Nico realize Percy was wide awake as well thinking about what Nico could be possibly hiding.

Nico glanced at Percy and sighed. Percy was a handsome guy who had everything. A great education, money and friends while Nico was just some guy Percy had met on the playground. Nico started tearing up again. Nico promised himself he wouldn't cry as much but how could someone not cry over the person they love who's right across you but is completely oblivious to your love for them. Percy began thinking of all the things could Nico possibly hide from him. No luck. Percy sighed. Nico looked over and heard it. Nico could tell Percy was stressed. Percy cared too much for him. Nico bit his lip and decided to do the unbelievable. Nico took a breathe and gently pushed himself up from the bed and moved over to Percy. Percy turned over to see what was making the bed move. He felt something moving onto of him. Percy looked over to see Nico wasn't in his spot and then looked up to see his shy Italian friend on top of him. Percy's eye's widened and he said, "Nico what the heck? What's going on?" Nico was straddling Percy but made sure not in an inappropriate way. Percy was about to get up but Nico gently Percy back down and said nervously, "Percy, I'm going to tell you and please…don't get mad…this is hard enough already talking about it." Percy couldn't but help stare at Nico. Nico's soft dark bangs hid part of his face but Percy swore Nico was blushing. Percy asked, "Well aren't you going to tell me?" Nico looked down at Percy and Percy became breathless. Nico's face was different somehow. Nico's eyes twinkled with some mischief but Nico still looked nervous as hell. Percy was about to protest to why Nico was sitting on him but Nico did the next unbelievable thing. Nico slowly leaned down, interlocked his hands with Percy's and pecked Percy on the lips.

Percy was now in a complete state of shock. Percy felt weird but normal. Nico's lips were still pressed to Percy's and Percy just sat there doing nothing but feeling the strawberry lips of another guy's lips pressed against his. Percy felt this was wrong on every level but something told him not to resist it. Nico stopped kissing Percy and pulled away completely embarrassed. Nico looked at his best friend who had an expression of what Nico thought of anger and disgusting resentment but no Percy was just confused. Nico looked worriedly at his friend and quietly said, "Percy…?" Percy couldn't help but stare at Nico's dark haze nut eyes and think about how oblivious he had been over the past years. Nico knew he had crossed a boundary and got off Percy quickly and went to his side of the bed and hid under the blankets. Percy immediately went to Nico and said softly, "Nico…come out Nico please." Nico said, "No Percy…I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that…just go." Percy signed and threw the blanket off of Nico and Nico hid his face in his hands refusing to look at his best friend. Percy smiled at how cute Nico looked when flustered and embarrassed. Percy gently latched his hands on Nico's and spoke gently, "Nico, I'm not mad look at me." Nico slowly took his hands away and didn't look up.

A silence fell over the two but Nico pushed himself up against the head of Percy's bed and still refused to look at him. Percy said, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere until you look at me." Nico finally gathered up the courage to look up at his friend but something strange and new hung in the air. Percy was smiling like crazy and Nico looked up from under his eye lashes. Percy circled his arms around the smaller teens waist and Nico let out a small squeak. Percy strong arms made sure they were around Nico for good so there was no escape. Nico squeaked, "Percy…what-Percy put his head against Nico's and smiled and breathed in Nico's scent. Nico could not believe what was happening. Percy finally eased his grip on his younger friend and said, "Nico, look at me." Nico was hesitant but looked up at his best friend. Percy said gently, "I'm sorry for not noticing, I'm an idiot." Percy did the next unbelievable. He leaned in and kissed Nico. Nico eye's widened and tried pulling away but Percy held on. After a few seconds, Percy was still kissing Nico. Nico whimpered under Percy's touch. Percy finally broke the kiss and looked at his new found-object of love. Nico was shyly looking down but Percy said, "Nico, your amazing." Nico mustered up some confidence but shyly looked up at his friend. Percy's sea green eye's met Nico's dark brown orbs and both of them knew there was no going back. Percy for once saw true happiness in the younger boy's eyes. Nico glanced back at Percy but Nico saw something very different from what Percy saw in him. Nico fluttered his eyes and saw Percy's eye's sparkle with gleams of joy. Not the fake kind, but true love.


End file.
